Don't Leave Me!
by YamixYugiLoverest
Summary: When Yugi gets shot Yami will be there for him, no matter what.


**This is a short Oneshot, please enjoy it!**

* * *

Running through the rain was Yami Sennen with a small young male in his arms. The young male was Yugi who was shot and beaten by young teenagers who think they were having fun.

Yami's feet burned from running and his strengh in his arms fell but he had to save Yugi. His hands were bloody from the blood Yugi was losing.

'Yugi please be with me, don't go, don't leave me!' Yami thought.

Yami managed to reach the hospital in time.

"Someone please, please help me, he needs attention!"

A nearby nurse ran up to Yami. "What happened here?"

"He was beaten and shot, please help him, please!"

The Nurse nodded.

She yelled at the man standing there in a long white jacket ten feet down the hall. As the man ran down the hall Yami grabbed Yugi's limp hand.

"Yugi you got to stay with me, or I'll go too" Yami whispered. As the three of them ran down the hall other nurses joined and asked Yami more questions than he could possibly answer. The doctor yelled orders and the nurses ran off the rooms and came back with things to help the poor soul. As they found a room nurses hooked him up to an I.V and machine that monitors his heart. They rubbed metal slats together and pressed them down onto Yugi's chest making his chest rise and fall very slowly, and soft repeating sound emitted from the machine and the young soul lived again. But as the soul became unbalanced Yami got pushed from the room to pace in the waiting area. Both index fingers lay on his lips as he tracked the same line over and over. Over the intercom nurses were called to Yugi's room. Scrabbling was going in and out of his room, Yami peeked around the corner to see such thing. Two older male doctors stood outside Yugi's room. One looked stressed and the other angry. What was going on? One of them turn and stared to walk towards Yami, as he reached Yami he gave out a big sigh.

"The young man has to go into surgery he's losing a lot of blood from the shot to the thigh, we'll tell you when it's over he should be stable after words"

"But doctor what happened?" Yami asked.

The doctor sighed and turned back around to face the worried Yami "Look kid he got shot from the left side the bullet entered the thigh for the same side, and from the looks of it, it shattered part of the bone, we'll have to go in and staple it back together" Then the doctor turned and left for Yugi.

Another hour of pacing made Yami insane. He finally went to a vending machine and searched the possible idea for a snack, but nothing. Yami dialed Tea's number but quickly hung up, afraid of what her reaction might be. He then called Joey, two rings loudly buzzed into Yami's ear then a yawn.

"Hello?" the tired Brooklyn accent was strong Yami looked up at the clock on the wall 1:33 it read.

"Hey Joey, It's Yami"

"The hell are you calling me for?" He asked, irritated. Anyone that was being woken from a slumber at this early in the morning would be very angry.

"I'm at the hospital, Yugi got shot, come quick, NOW!"

"WHAT?" Joey almost screamed.

"In the thigh, he's in surgery now, I'm going insane, please I know Yugi will love to see you when he wakes up"

"I'll get there as soon as I can! Stay there!" Joey said.

"Thanks." Yami said hanging up. A security guard stood in the corner both hands lightly on his belt. Yami nodded slightly at him and he returned with a slighter nod.

Twenty minutes later as Yami sat in his seat he heard the elevator.

Slowly rising to his floor. The doors opened and Joey rushed out, looking around spastically. He ran up to Yami, Joey wore a white jacket and green shirt. He looked stressed and scared. From the looks of it he was far from sitting, closer to pacing.

"Yami! There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Joey ran over to Yami.

"Oh man, do you know who would have done this to the poor guy?" Joey asked.

"No, I heard a gunshot- then I saw Yugi laying there, we were supposed to meat up in front of the game Shop but all he made it to was the alley. I don't know why he would go back there, he knows the danger." Yami said reliving the nightmare that became reality. Yami held his head and grabbed his hair almost pulling it out.

"He just- I know- I should've- I could-"

"Yami calm down!" Joey yelled gripping his shoulders tightly. "It's going to be all right! We'll make that basterd pay."

"No I should have been with him. Because of me, my Aibou is in the hospital! I should've been there!" Yami said in tears once more, Joey was the only that knew about the romantic interest between the two. Joey was the only really that they could go to and cry or complain. Joey had no problem with it; he had his eyes set on the rich Kaiba for months. He knew how it felt. He sat beside Yami and stared at him, he didn't know what to say but once he knew what to say he wouldn't shut up. He didn't want to put Yami through that. Yami had so much on his mind, who shot Yugi and if Yugi was going to wake remembering him. Would Yugi want Yami to be there, of course what was he thinking?

"Yami please, Yugi will be alright, I trust these guys with this!"

"Trust won't help! Do you know what it's like to find your lover shot in an alleyway infront of your eyes?"

Joey froze on that and shook his head slightly.

Yami sighed and sat down. "Dammit..."

The door opened and came the same nurse with a grin.

"Mr. Sennen?

Yami opened one eye and focused on the nurse.

"The Boy is in his room, the surgery was a success, but he's still a sleep. Do want to come sit in a more comfortable chair?" She asked. Yami's eyes widened and nodded. As he reached Yugi's room time seemed to slow down as he laid his eyes on the young soul, he had stitches across his forehead. His left thigh was wrapped, where he got the surgery. The sound for my machine made the soothing sound of life. Yugi lay there peacefully. Yami stood over Yugi scratches covered him where he tried to defend himself. Yami was relived but angry at whoever did this to Yugi. Yami fell to his knees by the bed.

"I'll leave you guys alone." The nurse said leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Joey came up behind Yami and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Yami, this must've been rough on you, you should get some sleep. It is 1:33 in the morning after all" Yami didn't want to say anything. He stared at the rising and falling of Yugi's chest. Yami stood up and started pacing. "I won't sleep until my Aibou is okay, I failed protecting him once and I won't do it again."

"Alright Yami." Joey said. "I'll see you soon."

Joey walked out the door and started heading home.

Every so often he stopped and watched Yugi and his motionless body.

"Oh my precious little one, why couldn't I protect you?" Yami started to pace again.

Thirdy minutes later Yami was taken by surprised as Yugi started screaming.

He jumped and Yugi was struggling to get out of the needles and I.V's he was hooked up to, like he was having a bad dream. Yami ran to his side.

"Yugi little one! Calm down!" Yami held him down, after a while Yugi's screaming stopped. He slowly opened his eyes.

Yugi's eyes blurred as he saw a figure identical to him.

"Y-Yami, wh-where am I?" Yugi asked.

Yami's eyes started tearing up.

"Oh thank Ra you're alright!" Yami said hugging Yugi tightly

"You got s-shot- you're in the hospital- you got surgery." Yami explained. Yugi looked down at his thigh and grabbed it and winced. Yami grabbed Yugi's hands.

"You're ok now, Right?" Yami said. Yugi looked back up at him and put his hand on Yami's cheek. His eyes were perfect and he couldn't be happier to be here with Yami despite the condition of his body.

Yami was overjoyed with happiness.

He started to do butterfly kisses all over Yugi's face.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again. Never leave me."

"I promise that I won't, I would never leave you Mou Hitori No Boku."

The door creaked opened and the door walked in.

Yugi and Yami held hands as she walked in.

"Yami Sennen, we have to do a couple more tests, you should probally go."

Yami nodded, "Yeah, ok." He turned to Yugi who fell alseep.

He put Yugi's hand on the bed and walked out of the room.

'_I will never leave you my precious one, I love you, I will never forget you the time we were apart._'

'_Just please...Don't leave me._'

* * *

**Thanks for reading R&R. Thanks!**


End file.
